1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beds and more specifically with attachments and accessories or cloth supports and holders and directly to automatic bed making devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for making beds or assisting in the preparation for use are known. Staggs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,450 discloses such a device, however, the apparatus is integral with the bed and automatically removes and stores the linen on a roller, replacing the linen with a bedspread when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,321 teaches a manual portable device with tucker rods to receive and hold the ends of bed coverings and tucks in the linen when it is retracted. Scriver in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,406 discloses a power actuated apparatus utilizing a continuous strip of sheet material. This material is attached on a roller at either end of the bed to transfer fresh linen between rolls. A similar device is described by Sannes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,183, except the rollers are located in the longitudinal side of the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,491 by Allport utilizes an articulating frame that tilts and brings the mattress forward to enable the person making the bed to have easy access thereto. It is therefore noted that prior art in most cases requires highly specialized linen to be stored on rollers or manually spread linen tucked into place. The need for a device to easily and quickly make a bed with modified linen and mechanical assisted effort is long needed and the instant invention is directed to this end.